(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide file sheet for arranging and holding a plurality of slide films in a plane.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Such slide file sheets have been effectively used to arrange and store a great number of slide films. Particularly, they have been conveniently used to project film images by slidingly moving in parallel directions and in perpendicular directions thereto in a plane the file sheets with the slide films arranged therein on an overhead projector without intermitting the projection.
In general, such slide file sheets comprise a plurality of rectangular recesses defined by a number of crossing bounding walls and holding lugs inwardly projecting from a pair of opposite walls of the each rectangular recess for holding a slide film received therein. In projecting the slide films arranged and held in these file sheets by the use of a projector, the air trapped between bottom walls of the recesses and the slide films and their mounts or paper frames is likely to be heated to as high as approximately 80.degree. C. by the radiation heating from the light source of the projector. Such a heating tends to deform and discolor the slide films to produce dull images on a screen.